


Healing Comfort

by MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Exo Character studies [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Yixing's character study





	Healing Comfort

The scrapes and bruises would disappear without a trace of the pain they'd once caused when he healed them, the confusion and disorientation caused by some injuries slipping away, his power silently doing its work. Yixing was used to this and happy with it. Healing others was something he took immense joy in. The fact that he could take another's pain away, could enable them to continue with their lives, though he was sure he had very little time left to live himself, was a comfort. Just as the before and after of his power, he could be confused and disoriented, hurt by his company, but then like his power, he would move on, the slights healing over, explanation clearing the clouds in his mind. Like his ability, he was soft and warm, comforting and healing. It was as though he were invisible, a ghost who's presence was acknowledged, but largely ignored, until he was a star, his powers needed and his presence alone a balm to his friends suffering souls. Jongdae would come to him when he struggled with Mandarin, Minseok when he missed home. Yifan and Tao needed him when the company became too harsh, criticizing and abusive with their words. Lu Han and he would sing, dance in the studio, distract each other from the daily pain the company caused. Yes, Yixing was weaker physically than the others maybe, his own incurable Hemophilia making him vulnerable, but he was their healer and their comfort. He was their strong rock against the raging storms of unfair treatment and abuse that the company sometimes assaulted them with, and he would continue to heal them until there was no one to heal anymore.


End file.
